124th Hunger Games
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: Read Author's Note at the end first!
1. Character Forms

**You asked for it, and now it's here! This fic outvoted all my others, tying with The Epic Parody Of Twilight! I will be starting that one soon! Prepare for epic laughter! Haha! And on with the application of awesomeness!**

**_INTRODUCING THE 124th HUNGER GAMES! PLEASE FILL OUT THE APPLICATION BELOW TO FILL THE SLOTS BELOW!_**

******District 1:**

**Female-Hollyhock "Holly" Autumn Acqulina**

**Male-**

**District 2:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

**District 3:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

**District 4:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

**District 5:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

**District 6:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

**District 7:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

**District 8:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

**District 9:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

**District 10:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

**District 11:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

**District 12:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

_A P P L I C A T I O N_**:**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**PAIRED/ROMANCE (If so, you can pick. You can also pick my character)?**

**DESCRIPTION:**

**SCORE ON EVALUATION TEST (Make some low scores, too please):**

**SKILLS:**

**BAD AT WHAT?**

**APPEARANCE:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**FRIENDS:**

**FAMILY:**

**LAST NORMAL DAY IN THEIR DISTRICT (You may write the whole thing out so I can use it in the reapings. In their POV, please):**

**BRAVE?**

**FAVORITE COLOR:**

**LIKES/HATES TO KILL?**

**DISTRICT:**

**WEAPON:**

**TOKEN:**

**STRENGTHS:**

**WEAKNESSES (equal to strengths):**

**QUOTES FOR INTERVIEW (You can write out the whole thing. If you do, I might use it. It can be in their POV):**

**_O P T I O N A L - F O R - C H A R A C T E R (I recommend you fill them out, though!)_**

**CHARIOT OUTFIT:**

**INTERVIEW OUTFIT:**

**STYLIST:**

**THOUGHTS ON THE HUNGER GAMES:**

_M E N T O R - A P P L I C A T I O N_

**MENTOR'S NAME:**

**DISTRICT:**

**AGE:**

**HOW OLD WHEN WON THE GAMES:**

**WHAT GAMES WERE WON:**

**REGRETS?:**

**WHAT THEIR GAMES WERE LIKE:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**SIGNIFICANCE OF BEING THE MENTOR:**

**Thank you if you can fill this out! Happy Hunger Games! And these Hunger Games will take place as if Katniss and Peeta's rebellion never worked. It was a 'close call' but the Capitol defeated them.**

**I will post my character's application in the next chap!**

**Thanks! Love ya! Bye!**

**~Nikki**


	2. First List My Character & IMPORTANT INFO

******Here's the first list and my application! Hope you like!**

******District 1: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Hollyhock "Holly" Autumn Acqulina by Me (STILL LOOKING FOR A ROMANTIC INTEREST) (AGE 16)**

**Male-Parker Cato by BandGeek791 (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE ... STILL PENDING)**

**Mentor-Rea Necro by zDarkAngels**

**District 2:**

**Female-Kieri Saran by i heart manga 89**

**Male-**

**Mentor-Cliffen Ward by Fire. Bread. and Dandelions**

**District 3:**

**Female-Vanessa "Nessa" Tomas by PuppyLove2004 (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 13)**

**Male-**

**Mentor-Santana Gomez by PuppyLove2004**

**District 4: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Sohee Nicole Martinez by elyse31 (ROMANCE ALLOWED) (AGE 17)**

**Male-Ginn Arelleno by superflykiwifruit (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 16)**

**Mentor-Rikki Larson by Delta Omega**

**District 5:**

**Female-Cinnamin "Cin" Reese by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 15)**

**Male-**

**Mentor-Ferry Fink by MockingjayAHolic**

**District 6: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Kiara Xion by citgirl (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 15)**

**Male-Saffron Kain by .Silence (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 18)**

**Mentor-Hau "Hallucination" Fairwood by Apprentice Writer**

**District 7:**

**Female-RESERVED FOR 'webgrll1'**

**Male-**

**Mentor-**

**District 8:**

**Female-Robyn Kramer by Fifidear (ROMANCE ALLOWED) (AGE 13)**

**Male-**

**Mentor-Demetry Inman by Fifidear**

**District 9:**

**Female-**

**Male-Mason "Blade" (By Careers), "Trek" (By Other Tribs) Woods by Fire. Bread. and Dandelions (WILL BE PM'ING ME ABOUT A ROMANCE) (AGE 13)**

**Mentor-**

**District 10:**

**Female-**

**Male-RESERVED FOR 'webgrll1'**

**Mentor-**

**District 11: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Lily Phoenix Knowles by Mudblood and Proud of It**

**Male-Felan Hirdler (Bloodbath) by Fifidear**

**Mentor-Dan McFarland by superflykiwifruit**

**District 12:**

**Female-Brie Asinitas by prim4ever (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 12)**

**Male-**

**Mentor-**

_M Y - A P P L I C A T I O N_**:**

**NAME: **Hollyhock Autumn Acquilina

**AGE:** 16

**PAIRED/ROMANCE (If so, you can pick. You can also pick my character)? **Yes, any requests?

**DESCRIPTION: **She's a strong girl who can certainly fight for herself. As well as the ability to fight for herself, she can pick her own fights. She's been through a lot in life and just hopes and prays that there will be a way out. That is why she volunteered.

**SCORE ON EVALUATION TEST (Make some low scores, too please): **2 because she wants to look weak. She wants everyone to think that she can't fight for her life. She doesn't want to be a prime target in the beginning. So she ... "breaks" her ankle during public training.

**SKILLS:** Lying, climbing, running, fighting, stuff along those lines

**BAD AT WHAT? **She's DEFINITELY bad at saying gushy-mushy romantic stuff. She can show her feelings ... just not through words. And when she DOES happen to show her feelings, she feels like an idiot or she feels completely embarrassed. Or ... both. Yeah, both.

**APPEARANCE: **She has long, curly gold hair that reaches down almost to her waist. She has a pale golden tan that is lighter than her gold hair and has ice blue eyes. She is very short and petite ... only five feet nothing. She's very pretty and very gorgeous but doesn't think so. She's not really one to trust herself. She has longer legs than she does a torso. She has thin red lips and a pretty white smile that everyone grows to love. She has adorable, light little freckles across her near perfect skin. She honestly hates them to death. She thinks they're ugly like her. But she's just the opposite. She's absolutely gorgeous.

**PERSONALITY:** Sweet, Kind, Worry-Some, Impatient, Stubborn, Irrational, Easily Trusting, Easily Regretful, Stressed Easily, She's very hard on herself and therefore, it is hard for her to stand up for herself.

**FRIENDS:**

Kaeli Marqueena: Bestie

Drew Marqueena: Friend

Lazuli Ice: Bestie

Rhett Johansen: Friend

Blythe Morgan: Bestie

Kina Katrine: Friend

**FAMILY:**

Mother-Acacia

Father-Zaffre

Sister-Spring

Sister-Isabelline

Brother-Conroy

Sister-Waverly

Sister-Wisteria

Sister-Mignonette (Miggs, Nonnie, Nettie)

Brother-Maize

**LAST NORMAL DAY IN THEIR DISTRICT (You may write the whole thing out so I can use it in the reapings. In their POV, please): **You will find out on her reaping chapter!

**BRAVE? **Very. But ... she doesn't think so.

**FAVORITE COLOR:** Light Blue

**LIKES/HATES TO KILL?** Hates to kill, but when she does, she begins to go a bit killing-crazy, if you know what I mean.

**DISTRICT: **1

**WEAPON: **Bow And Arrow

**TOKEN:** Silver Locket

**STRENGTHS: **Lying, climbing, running, fighting

**WEAKNESSES (equal to strengths): **Her alliances, the people she loves, her family, her friends, her loyalty, her overtrustfulness.

**QUOTES FOR INTERVIEW (You can write out the whole thing. If you do, I might use it. It can be in their POV):** You'll find out. I'll write it in for the interviews.

**_O P T I O N A L - F O R - C H A R A C T E R (I recommend you fill them out, though!)_**

**CHARIOT OUTFIT: **You'll find out in due time. After all, I AM the author. Ha-ha.

**INTERVIEW OUTFIT: **You'll find out in due time. After all, I AM the author. Ha-ha.

**STYLIST:** Ecru

**THOUGHTS ON THE HUNGER GAMES: **Doesn't really give a mind about it until the day they arrive and her mentor tells her she's ready. She acts on it as a way of suicide ... to escape her stressfully annoying life

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so ... that's all! Hope you like and ... PLEASE! I need more guys, more tribs, and more mentors! Good luck to your tributes!**

**P.S. IMPORTANT TO ANY 13 YEAR OLD TRIBUTE CREATORS!**

**If you created a 13 tribute, you HAVE to change the age to older. Sorry. But that's how it works. Too many of you made yours 13. Now, as a simple solution, you have to change your tributes' ages to older than 13. NO YOUNGER. Preferrably not 15 either though. There are too many of them. So... 14, 16 to 18. Sorry. Too many of you chose thirteen.**

**Oh, and PM me or review and tell me who you want in a romance.**

**~Nikki**


	3. Second List And My Mentor Form

******Here's the second list and my MENTOR application! Hope you like!**

******District 1: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Hollyhock "Holly" Autumn Acqulina by Me (STILL LOOKING FOR A ROMANTIC INTEREST) (AGE 16)**

**Male-Parker Cato by BandGeek791 (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE ... STILL PENDING)**

**Mentor-Rea Necro by zDarkAngels**

**District 2:**

**Female-Kieri Saran by i heart manga 89**

**Male-**

**Mentor-Cliffen Ward by Fire. Bread. and Dandelions**

**District 3:**

**Female-Vanessa "Nessa" Tomas by PuppyLove2004 (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 13)**

**Male-**

**Mentor-Santana Gomez by PuppyLove2004**

**District 4: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Sohee Nicole Martinez by elyse31 (ROMANCE ALLOWED) (AGE 17)**

**Male-Ginn Arelleno by superflykiwifruit (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 16)**

**Mentor-Rikki Larson by Delta Omega**

**District 5:**

**Female-Cinnamin "Cin" Reese by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 15)**

**Male-**

**Mentor-Ferry Fink by MockingjayAHolic**

**District 6: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Kiara Xion by citgirl (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 15)**

**Male-Saffron Kain by .Silence (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 18)**

**Mentor-Hau "Hallucination" Fairwood by Apprentice Writer**

**District 7:**

**Female-RESERVED FOR 'webgrll1'**

**Male-**

**Mentor-**

**District 8:**

**Female-Robyn Kramer by Fifidear (ROMANCE ALLOWED) (AGE 13)**

**Male-**

**Mentor-Demetry Inman by Fifidear**

**District 9: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Nike Cutler by lillyday (ROMANCE ALLOWED) (AGE 17)**

**Male-Mason "Blade" (By Careers), "Trek" (By Other Tribs) Woods by Fire. Bread. and Dandelions (WILL BE PM'ING ME ABOUT A ROMANCE) (AGE 13)**

**Mentor-Crystal Clear by lillyday**

**District 10: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Klara Wollow by (ROMANCE ALLOWED) (AGE 16)**

**Male-RESERVED FOR 'webgrll1'**

**Mentor-Sar Wollow by **

**District 11: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Lily Phoenix Knowles by Mudblood and Proud of It**

**Male-Felan Hirdler (Bloodbath) by Fifidear**

**Mentor-Dan McFarland by superflykiwifruit**

**District 12:**

**Female-Brie Asinitas by prim4ever (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 12)**

**Male-**

**Mentor-Mignonette Melanie Tree by Me**

_M Y - M E N T O R - A P P L I C A T I O N_**:**

**MENTOR'S NAME: **Mignonette Melanie Tree (Miggs, Nonnie, Nettie)

**DISTRICT: **12

**AGE: **22

**HOW OLD WHEN WON THE GAMES:** 18

**WHAT GAMES WERE WON: **120th Hunger Games

**REGRETS?: **Killing them. She knew she had to in order to win ... but she still regrets them. She also regrets killing her district partner, Henrik Abernathy, grandson of Haymitch and Lucia Abernathy (He fell in love with her after they lost the rebellion. She's from District 11 and was Rue's mentor), son of Mitch and Nila Abernathy.

**WHAT THEIR GAMES WERE LIKE: **It was a brutal, long fight. It lasted seven whole months - the longest Hunger Games of all. There were only three deaths at the Cornucopia. The audience, as usual, hated to have the games end, so they extended it by adding romance, a death here and there every two weeks and fights among alliances. Miggs was by herself, huddled up in a tree, hiding ... waiting for some 'unlucky' person to come along so she would shoot them. She went crazy after the first three months. She used to cry herself to sleep, missing her home ... her family. But she still fought. After those first three months, she gave up the crying, knowing that these would be the longest games. They extended longer than she'd thought. She still fought through starvation, earthquakes, tornadoes, mudslides, mutt attacks ... and then at the final battle, she was up against Henrik Abernathy and Krusade Nongin. She and Henrik ganged up on Krusade and killed him. Then Mignonette killed Henrik, the boy she loved. She was out of her mind by then, but she was already gone. She was way past gone. She was crazy. She loved Henrik. But she killed him. The second after she drove that knife into his heart, she snapped out of it and burst into tears. She regrets everything ... her weak, easily crazed mind, killing her lover. And now ... she doesn't want any part in the games and wants to kill the Capitol. She hates Katniss for not succeeding.

**PERSONALITY:** She's nice, sweet, but is VERY hard on herself and regretful about her life. She's hard on her tributes because all the anger she has towards the Capitol, she feels she needs to take it out on them. It's not the best ... but it's the truth.

**SIGNIFICANCE OF BEING THE MENTOR:** She was the only living one.

**So ... that's about it! There's gonna be more info in the next AN chapter. So ... thanks! Bye!**

**~Nikki**


	4. 3rd List & Fanfic Info IMPORTANT READ!

******Here's the second list and my MENTOR application! Hope you like!**

******District 1: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Hollyhock "Holly" Autumn Acqulina by Me (STILL LOOKING FOR A ROMANTIC INTEREST) (AGE 16)**

**Male-Parker Cato by BandGeek791 (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE ... STILL PENDING)**

**Mentor-Rea Necro by zDarkAngels**

**District 2: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Kieri Saran by i heart manga 89**

**Male-Miguel Morgan by Me (BLOODBATH)**

**Mentor-Cliffen Ward by Fire. Bread. and Dandelions**

**District 3:**

**Female-Vanessa "Nessa" Tomas by PuppyLove2004 (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 13)**

**Male-RESERVED FOR Call Me Bitter (Reservation will expire soon)**

**Mentor-Santana Gomez by PuppyLove2004**

**District 4: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Sohee Nicole Martinez by elyse31 (ROMANCE ALLOWED) (AGE 17)**

**Male-Ginn Arelleno by superflykiwifruit (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 16)**

**Mentor-Rikki Larson by Delta Omega**

**District 5: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Cinnamin "Cin" Reese by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 15)**

**Male-Chilleanne "Chilli" Merrian by Me (BLOODBATH)**

**Mentor-Ferry Fink by MockingjayAHolic**

**District 6: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Kiara Xion by citgirl (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 15)**

**Male-Saffron Kain by Defying. The. Silence (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 18)**

**Mentor-Hau "Hallucination" Fairwood by Apprentice Writer**

**District 7: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Krasa Echoer by webgrll1 (ROMANCE WITH Jared)**

**Male-Moonstone Linger by Me (BLOODBATH)**

**Mentor-Melika Parthe by mjgymnast07**

**District 8: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Robyn Kramer by Fifidear (ROMANCE ALLOWED) (AGE 13)**

**Male-Merlin O'Rian by Me (BLOODBATH)**

**Mentor-Demetry Inman by Fifidear**

**District 9: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Nike Cutler by lillyday (ROMANCE ALLOWED) (AGE 17)**

**Male-Mason "Blade" (By Careers), "Trek" (By Other Tribs) Woods by Fire. Bread. and Dandelions (WILL BE PM'ING ME ABOUT A ROMANCE) (AGE 13)**

**Mentor-Crystal Clear by lillyday**

**District 10: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Klara Wollow by Green. Peach(ROMANCE ALLOWED) (AGE 16)**

**Male-Jared Baske by webgrll1 (ROMANCE WITH Krasa)**

**Mentor-Sar Wollow by Green. Peach**

**District 11: ALL SLOTS FILLED IN DISTRICT**

**Female-Lily Phoenix Knowles by Mudblood and Proud of It**

**Male-Felan Hirdler (Bloodbath) by Fifidear**

**Mentor-Dan McFarland by superflykiwifruit**

**District 12:**

**Female-Brie Asinitas by prim4ever (ALLOWED ROMANCE) (AGE 12)**

**Male-**

**Mentor-Mignonette Melanie Tree by Me**

_M Y ~ S T O R Y ~ I N F O R M A T I O N ~ I M P O R T A N T ~ R E A D ~ P L E A S E_**:**

**1. I need all of your help. Okay. I need some of you creators of GIRLS to give up your character as a bloodbath. Okay? And I need a bloodbath boy for District 12.**

**2. I need some of you to volunteer up your boys and girls to be in a romance with some characters. I still need somebody for my character, Holly. If anyone will request her, that would be beyond awesome.**

**3. I MIGHT be changing the rating to M because I want to have full power over them. So ... the M rating will well over dip into the 'Romance' theme of it. I MIGHT change the rating. I don't think I definitely will**

**4. I will not be switching POV's to most characters. I may only for the interviews and the reapings. That'd probably be about it. And it's a bit hard to write POV's in YOUR character's. So unless you were really descriptive, it probably won't happen. Sorry. It is not that I don't LIKE your characters, it's just that it gets really stressful to write in other's POV's.**

**5. Okay, so, if you have more than one choice for a romantic interest, then tell me because I have this whole love triangle/square/octagon/twenty-four side-a-gon whatever. So ... if you want your OC paired with more than one person, then I'll accept it!**

**6. I will need some stylists. I will put the Stylist Form at the bottom.**

**7. I will also need some mutts. This is probably the first ever Hunger Games fanfic that asks you to fill out a form for a mutt. It will be at the bottom.**

**8. I will need some ideas for an arena.**

**9. Sponsor points will be given out as follows:**

***You will recieve 100 sponsor points per character that you send in that I choose to use.**

****You will recieve 500 sponsor points per tribute that you send in that I choose to use. This WILL be added on to the 100 for the character. So, your grand total would be 600**

*****You will recieve 1000 sponsor points per mutt/stylist/escort that you send in that I choose to use. This WILL be added on to the 100 for the character. So, your grand total will be 1100. You will recieve double if you send in both.**

******You will recieve 1500 sponsor points per story suggestion/romance triangle/whatever sided shape you send in that I use.**

*******You will recieve 2000 sponsor points if I choose to use your arena idea.**

**So ... I will write the sponsors below. Just sign up.**

**10. And that's pretty much it! Make sure to read ALL of what I wrote in. I might be putting a poll up as to who should stay alive. Or the other way around, perhaps. Maybe it should ask who should die? I don't know. But, PLEASE help me out! I will put the forms below!**

_M U T T ~ A P P L I C A T I O N (Example below)_

**NAME:**

**EXPERIMENT NAME:**

**BREED NAME:**

**ABILITIES:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**APPEARANCE:**

_M Y ~ M U T T ~ A P P L I C A T I O N_

**NAME: **Flitter

**EXPERIMENT NAME: **Experiment 000011297

**BREED NAME: **Tigeutterfly (Cross between a Tiger and a Butterfly)

**ABILITIES: **Fast speed, climbing ability,

**PERSONALITY:** Cruel, machine-like monster, that is ordered to do stuff or her Tigeutterly cubs will be killed by the 'bad people', will do anything for them

**APPEARANCE: **A purple tiger with black stripes and purple monarch wings. She wears a sleek, shiny black color with a silver shiny tag on it that says Tigeutterfly/Flitter/Experiment 000011297

_S T Y L I S T ~ A P P L I C A T I O N (Example below)_

**NAME:**

**GENDER:**

**AGE:**

**TRIBUTE PUT WITH:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**APPEARANCE:**

**BACKGROUND LIFE:**

_M Y ~ S T Y L I S T ~ A P P L I C A T I O N_

**NAME:** Lukia

**GENDER:** Female

**AGE:** 18

**TRIBUTE PUT WITH:** Chillianne "Chilli" Merrian

**PERSONALITY:** Fun to be around, sweet, brave for the tribute, young and stupid and falls for Chilli

**APPEARANCE:** Tall, pretty, black hair with bangs pulled back in a poof at the top. Her wavy black hair hanging down from then. She has pale skin and always wears high heels that are at least six inches.

**BACKGROUND LIFE:** She grew up in love with style and studied Cinna's work. She went to the middle school of modern/dramatic/beautiful style. There and the high school version. She picked, like practically EVERYONE else, picked Cinna and Portia's work to study. She's very ambitious, yet young and stupid.

_E S C O R T ~ A P P L I C A T I O N (Example below)_

**NAME:**

**GENDER:**

**AGE:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**WIG COLOR:**

**ESCORT OF WHAT DISTRICT:**

_M Y ~ E S C O R T ~ A P P L I C A T I O N_

**NAME:** Asifa

**GENDER:** Female

**AGE:** 21

**PERSONALITY:** Over zealous, over peppy, very funny to the district people because when she picks the names out of the ball, she falls in. After that, when the tributes walk up, she slaps them SUPER hard on the back, without realizing it.

**WIG COLOR: **Ice blue

**ESCORT OF WHAT DISTRICT:** 1

**

* * *

**

**How was that? Those were my examples that I'm going to use so ... yeah! Your sponsor points will be given. I'll keep tab every chap!**

**~Nikki**


	5. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
